hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Goddess Blogs
The Blogs of the Goddesess of each land. Green Heart's Blogs Blog 1: Green Heart starts with a greeting and then goes on to talk about the various accomodations Leanbox offers. She then announces herself that the CPU of Leanbox is her as Green Heart. She introduces Leanbox as a land abundant in nature and the most beautiful in all Gameindustri, then goes on to try to describe Leanbox best with various words until coming up with Medieval. Continuing on Vert explains that one can expect a comfortable life here, and that many come here to spend their retirement or raise children. She highly suggest coming to Leanbox, especially of one have enough money to live a rich and comfortable life. Then concludes with saying that in future blog entries she will go into further detail and greets farewell until the next update. Blog 2: Introducing herself once more as the CPU of Leanbox, Green Heart. The females goes on by saying she would like to discuss the small islands surrounding Leanbox. Vert says there is the old ruins, castle, a old tower built with bricks, and a mining area. Mentioning that the people once lived in the castle but now its occupied by monsters and warns visitors to stay away during their visit. Specialist go to the ruins and the old tower to perform research every day and that she wishes to help but she would get too hot and was not around during those times when they were built. Lastly, Vert points out that it's not just the castle but all of the islands, that are teaming up with monsters. After quoting the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat' Vert kindly ask people to not go into those areas. Then wraps it up by saying she will see the blog reviewers in the next entry. Blog 3: Vert greets everyone but explaining how today she wishes to talk about Peace and Order of Leanbox. Then goes on to question what people think when they hear the word 'weapon'. She gives a few examples, then mentions things like that do not exist on Leanbox. If anything, simple swords and revolvers. Leanbox prohibits importing weapons from other lands, like Planeptune or the filthy Lastation.Vert goes on to say that there is no chance or possibility of Mass destruction or terroism and this is also the reason Leanbox is so peaceful. She then advises and tries to persuade people to come to Leanbox, then ends with her typical 'see you next update' comment. Blog 4: Vert starts by greeting everyone and introduces herself as Green Heart. Today she wishes to talk about the Leisure based activities one can find in Leanbox. Such as horseback riding lessons and theatrical plays. But she wishes to focus on the LAN parties, Leanbox's most popular activity. They are hosted by the Atristrocrats or major cooperations with good connections and mentions that they do charge a sign up fee. Vert adds that in recent years it's become popular for different industries to gather in one place in tournaments. She then prompts that they have parties catered towards children, the children in Leanbox participate to make new friends, learn new online etiquette, and grow into well-respected adults. Then Vert ends it with her typical farewell. Blog 5: Green Heart says that she lured on a game for a quick gaming session, but before she knew it, the sun was coming up. She then salutes everyone goodnight. End of blog 5. Blog 6: Green Heart begins saying that its been fairly hot and dry lately and she miss the rainy days. She then says its a good excuse to play an MMO. End of blog 6. Blog 7: Green Heart announces to everyone that the reach game is released today. She then ask if everyone had pre-ordered it. End of blog 7. Blog 8: Green Heart says that she ate western-stylr food today and probaby will tommorrow. She then ask for a change of food style by saying if they can switch it up a little. End of blog 8. Blog 9: Green Heart says that she had attended a LAN party yesterday. She goes on that there they had seafood dishes served and they were quite pleasing. End of blog 9. Blog 10: Green Heart says that she won a prize for the first time! A libaray card for the first 100 customers. She says that this would be her most valued treasure. End of blog 10. Blog 11: Green Heart says that she broke one of her favorite tea cups. She continues saying that it happens when she is half asleep and she is very sad as she need that caffeine to play. End of blog 11. Blog 12: Green Heart says that she tried a cake from Planeptune today and mentions that it was given to her by an acquaintance. She compliments that it was good but wonders why did it say 'It's Thinking'. End of blog 12. Blog 13: With a serious look on her face, Green Heart says that there are more and more monsters on Leanbox and tells to please stay away from any dangerous areas. End of blog 13. Blog 14: Green Heart says that some students visited the Basilicom today. Green Heart continues saying that they were young but well-mannered. She then said that she is impressed by their youths. End of blog 14. Black Heart's Blogs Planet PR: The blog begins with Black Heart asking a question to the audience/readers about if they would like to move to lastation, then assumes they would. She decides to tell them of the land. Like how its called the 'Land of Black Regality.' then adds it could be described as 'steam punk' or 'Mechanic island' though she doesn't honestly care. As they are still in developement they bring out new inventions every day. Black Heart adds while that is all, Lastation could also be called 'Dignified Black Land'. She claims to write more but isn't sure when, or even if you care to read it. End of first Blog. Soup Noodle: Black Heart talks about how spaghetti and soup tends to splash and make a mess on things, as well as her new designer dress. White Heart's Blogs Blog Troll Someone seems to be harassing each Goddess and they have no clue who! So each girl goes and tries to figure this out. Staring: Noire, Blanc, and Vert. The event begins with a bored Blanc. Out of boredom she is checking out her blog entries when she notices she has received a lot of comments! Deciding it would kill time, the female decides to look over them when she notices one idiot comment. She demands to know who would be acting like a fool on her website and threatens to kill them for it. Despite her calm demeanor, she is very pissed off. It's then Blanc suddenly has an idea and copies the message, checks for another CPU blog page and then delete's the comment. After tweaking it a bit, Blanc is soon satisfied. Hoping that the person feels the same unpleasent feeling she felt... Now the event switches to Vert, who notices she too has gotten a lot of comments. She seems a little upset that most of them are just asking for more frequent updates, questioning if she's a robot before mentioning that its hard for her to run a site, and walkthrough website all at once. So more frequent updates would be rather hard and take too much of her time. It's then she sees a rude comment on one of her pages and soon gets the very same idea of Blanc's. However, she plans to block the persons IP instead of just delete the comment. She then overlooks her favorite list, having the other Goddesses on there and picks one at random to send the new message to. She then goes to the newest entry, then puts it there after changing a few little things before she finishes. Then questions how the person would react by this... Now the event switches to Noire who feels she should check her blog post a lot more often. She is rather confused that someone thanked her in a message instead of to her face but she shrugs it off and continues to check. She is also asked to update more often, to which Noire replies "N-not that I want to be a celebrity." Claiming she would if she could, but it does motivate her. She is also pleased that someone called her cute~! She also sees people fighting over her. Claiming she is their wife. While she is displeased that they fight on her pages, she is appreciative none the less. As it seems to prove she is popular in comparison to the others. She is suddenly upset, seeing a very foul comment left on her page. To the point of not being able to read it outloud. It even ruined her good mood... As she never checks them, but has the other Goddesses pages bookmarked. Noire also copies the comment onto a random one, editing it somewhat and then putting it on their page before she mentions, "lets see how they deal with it." Category:"Other" events